Merci
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: La mort d'une personne peut parfois permettre d'en sauver deux autres. Et si Rémus et Tonks n'avaient pas été tués lors de la bataille final du tome 7 ?


_**Merci**_

_**-**_

_**-Note de l'auteur :**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…etc.

Voilà, ma version de la bataille final du tome 7. Et si Rémus et Tonks ne s'étaient pas fait tuer ?

-

-

Bonne lecture !

_Les larmes aux yeux, elle dévisagea avec courage ses deux amis qui se tenaient devant elle, sur le pas de sa porte. _

_-désolé, fit-elle, mais je n'y retournerai pas._

_-comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? lui répondit Alex avec colère, et moi qui pensait que nous étions tes amis._

_Alicia baissa les yeux devant le regard perçant du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Alex avait été son premier ami à Poudlard. Venant d'une famille de moldu, la jeune fille avait longuement appréhendé d'entrer dans ce monde étrange qu'était la sorcellerie. Elle avait rencontré Alex à bord du Poudlard express, et ce dernier, venant d'une famille de sang pur, lui avait expliqué en détail tout ce qu'il connaissait sur Poudlard. Lors de la répartition, le choipeau les avaient tous les deux envoyé à Poufsouffle. Et c'est là qu'ils avaient rencontrés Amy qui, comme son petit-ami, fixait Alicia avec colère._

_-vous êtes mes amis, gémit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, mais je refuse de retourner étudier. C'est bien trop dangereux. Je veux rester pour protéger mes parents. _

_-idiote, ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu vas pouvoir les protéger. Si les mangemorts te trouvent, ils vont te tuer. Tu vas te faire massacrer avec ta famille ! cria Amy._

_-de toute façon si je retourne à Poudlard je me ferai massacrer également ! rétorqua Alicia en haussant les épaules._

_-vous n'avez rien à craindre, reprit-elle, vous êtes des sangs purs tous les deux. Je suis désolé, mais je refuse d'aller me battre. Je suis à Poufsouffle, pas à Gryffondor. _

Elle s'était repassé cette conversation des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait eut tort. Elle n'aurait pas dû les abandonner. Si seulement elle y était retourné, peut être ses parents auraient-ils été encore en vie à cet instant.

Les corps mutilés de sa famille refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Elle avait vu leur étonnement lorsque les mangemorts avaient pénétré dans leur petite maison de campagne en cette veille de noël. Caché dans une chambre à l'étage, elle les avait entendus hurler, supplier qu'on les laisse en vie. A plusieurs reprises, les mangemort les avaient questionnés sur sa localisation. Mais ses parents étaient restés muets. Alicia avait attendu plusieurs heures pour enfin oser descendre dans la pièce principale. Et le corps de ses parents reposant dans un bain de sang sur le parquet ciré du salon était une image désormais gravée au plus profond de sa mémoire. Chaque nuit, elle en rêvait. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir eut le cran d'aller à leur secours, même si elle se serait fait massacrer à leurs côtés.

* * *

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait devant le château de Poudlard, lieu qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa seconde maison. N'aillant nulle part où aller, elle avait tout simplement décidé d'y retourner pour reprendre ses études. Mais elle ignorait toutefois si études il y avait encore. En effet, des bruits inquiétants provenaient de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, la jeune fille avala sa salive et se décida enfin à pousser les portes de la grande salle. Ce qu'elle y vit la figea quelques secondes.

-Alex ! Amy ! Non !

Elle se précipita vers ces deux amis, reposant sur le sol, sans vie. Leur visage était pâle, leurs yeux grands ouvert, leurs membres couverts de blessures qui n'avaient pas cessé de saigner.

Les épaules secouées par des sanglots, des larmes inondant son visage, Alicia se pencha sur leurs corps avec un faible espoir de les voir se réveiller. Mais après avoir tenté tous les premiers secours moldus dont elle pouvait se rappeler, elle dut arriver à la conclusion que ses deux meilleurs amis, les seules personnes qui lui restaient, n'étaient plus de ce monde.

-

-

* * *

La bataille faisait rage. Rémus Lupin tentait tant bien que mal de terrasser les mangemorts se trouvant sur son chemin. Mais depuis quelques minutes déjà, il combattait Dolohov. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé de mourir, bien au contraire. Le lycan faiblissait. Ses sorts perdaient en puissance. Cela s'expliquait entre autre par le fait que la pleine lune approchait. De plus, après avoir reçut plus doloris, son état physique était loin d'être excellent.

Il chercha un instant sa femme du regard. Cette dernière combattait Bellatrix. La détermination se lisait sur son visage, mais Rémus voyait bien que ses forces diminuaient. Il soupira intérieurement en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas dût se trouver là en cet instant. Sa place était auprès de leur fils, Teddy. Qu'allait-il devenir s'il se retrouvait orphelin ?

Reportant son attention vers Dolohov, il vit un sourire malsain éclairer la figure du mangemort. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rémus Lupin vit un éclair vert se diriger vers lui. Croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, il lança toutefois l'avada Kedavra sur son adversaire, espérant l'entrainer avec lui dans l'au de là. Fermant les yeux, il attendit avec anxiété que le sort de mort l'atteigne.

-

-

* * *

Alicia courrait. Elle traversait la salle à grandes enjambés, souhaitant rejoindre un professeur, et se battre à ses côtés. Elle souhaitait mourir, rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait. Plus rien ne la retenait dans ce monde. Mais avant, ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie devait payer. Consciente que son aide ne serait pas d'une grande efficacité au vue de ses médiocres résultats scolaire, Alicia espérait simplement que sa mort puisse aider un combattant de la lumière à terrasser son adversaire.

Au loin, elle aperçut le professeur Lupin, enseignant qu'elle avait eut lors de sa deuxième année. Elle voulut le rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas être témoin de la mort d'une autre personne qu'elle chérissait. Au passage, elle rentra dans quelque chose, ou plutôt dans quelqu'un. Mais ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter, elle ne put voir le visage décomposé par la colère de Bellatrix qui, à cause de la Poufsouffle, venait d'envoyer l'avada Kedavra, initialement destiné à sa nièce, percuter le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard. Alicia accéléra. Le hurlement de colère qu'elle venait d'entendre lui donna froid dans le dos. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle, et put voir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses envoyer le sort de mort sur la mangemort. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange s'effondrait sur le sol…morte.

Reportant son attention sur son loup garou de professeur, elle vit avec effroi un éclair vert se diriger vers lui. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle avait, elle se jeta juste devant le lycan, le sort la percutant de plein fouet. Sentant la vie quitter son corps, elle sourit, appréciant de quitter enfin ce monde où plus rien ne la retenait désormais. Rendant son dernier souffle, elle espéra un instant avoir pu sauver son professeur.

-

-

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Rémus Lupin remarqua avec stupéfaction que la vie n'avait vraisemblablement par encore quittée son corps. Son regard fixa un moment le corps de Dolohov, à quelques mètres de lui. Faisant quelques pas, il trébucha sur le corps d'une jeune fille, allongé sur le sol froid de la grande salle. S'agenouillant, il posa une main sur le visage de l'inconnue. Stupéfait, il reconnu instantanément une de ses anciennes élèves, une Poufsouffle si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. La jeune fille était morte, probablement achevée par le sort de mort qui lui était initialement destiné. Une larme coula sur la joue du lycanthrope. Il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Après tout, elle était jeune, elle n'avait pas à se trouver là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Rémus reporta aussitôt son attention sur la bataille en cours. Par chance, aucun mangemort n'étaient à proximité.

Fermant les yeux de son ancienne élève, le lycan se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu sa femme.

-Bellatrix… ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

-Elle est morte, répondit Nymphadora, grâce à cette jeune fille.

-Elle nous a sauvé tous les deux, fit Rémus en se relevant.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous débrouiller pour que son sacrifice n'ai pas été vain, lança Tonks en repartant au combat, Nous devons nous battre. Pour elle, ainsi que pour Teddy.

Rejoignant sa chère métamorphomage, Rémus repartit au combat, ne quittant pas cette fois sa femme des yeux, combattant comme jamais.

Son cœur s'emplit de joie lorsque l'issue de la bataille fut enfin connue de tous. Ils avaient vaincu. Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Teddy allait pouvoir grandir dans un monde en paix, entouré de ses deux parents.

-

-

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, un couple se dirigea vers l'une des tombes les plus récentes d'un petit cimetière d'un village moldu d'Angleterre. La sépulture était simple. Et seuls ces quelques mots y était gravés : Alicia O'connell, 1981-1998, morte pour la liberté.

L'une des deux personnes, un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises, s'avança et déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe.

-merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

-

-

-

_**FIN**_


End file.
